Erreur
by LilouKiss
Summary: HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Erreur

Chapitre 1 : Deborah

_Voila que je me retrouve comme un con devant cette lettre_

_Je l'envoie ? Je l'envoie pas ?_

_Qu'est-ce que ça va lui foutre à lui ? Rien, je parie ... _

_Là, je suis vraiment au fond du goufre._

Ce jour-là, une drôle d'ambiance flottait dans tout le QG de Central City, tous parlaient en riant, et tous semblaient joyeux, comme à l'approche d'un grand événement. Et quel événement ! Le beau et sexy Colonel Roy Mustang, le plus grand coureur de jupons de tout Central, jalousé par tous les hommes et admiré par toutes les femmes, allait se marier. Bien sûr il était fier, mais pas autant que la future Madame Mustang, Deborah Grumman.

Deborah était une jeune femme de 26 ans, de haute bourgeoisie, petite-fille par mariage du Général Grumman. Courtisée par énormément d'hommes, elle était d'une beauté qu'on peut qualifier de parfaite. Grande et mince, de longues mêches brunes brillantes souvent détachées, de magnifiques yeux bleus azur, une peau blanche parsemée de taches de rousseur sur les joues. Un nez fin et de hautes pommettes complétaient son visage angélique. Autre sa beauté enviable, elle avait reçu une éducation exemplaire, et était donc très intelligente.

Elle avait aussi un don inouïe pour le piano et le violon, mais surtout jouait de la harpe comme personne. Elle savait danser les danses les plus distinguées dont la valse et le tango, et connaissait la médecine des plantes sur le bout des doigts.

Autrement dit, Deborah était l'incarnation même de la femme parfaite.

- Alors Winry, tu te décides ?, demanda l'aîné des Elric d'un ton agacé

- Celle-là est bien, mais l'autre était pas mal non plus. Tu en penses quoi mon chou ?, dit-elle à l'intention d'Alphonse, ignorant complètement les remarques d'Edward.

- Quoi que tu portes, tu seras toujours très jolie., répondis Alphonse

Ils étaient tous les trois dans une boutique de vêtements, à acheter la tenue qu'ils porteraient pour le mariage du Colonel, et Winry en était à sa cinquième robe au moins, mais n'arrivait pas à se décider, ce qui impatientait Edward, mais enchantait Alphonse qui aimait voir sa petite amie dans de si belles robes et si heureuse (elle aimait le shopping, et voulait à tout prix porter une belle robe).

- Plus jolie que la mariée ?, questionna-t-elle farouchement

- Bien sûr, ma chérie.

Elle émit un éclat de rire, et repartit dans la cabine essayer une autre robe.

- Tu ne trouve pas que Winry est de plus en plus joyeuse en ce moment, Ed ?, demanda Alphonse à son frère qui attendait appuyé à une cabine, attendant que la blonde se décide

- Si. Et je sais pourquoi., répondit Edward en souriant

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle t'aime et que tu l'aimes. L'amour ça rend heureux non ?, ajouta-t-il en souriant plus largement quand il vit son frère rougir et détourner la tête

- Et toi ? C'est quand que tu te trouve une petite amie ?, interrogea soudain le cadet

Heureusement pour Edward, une jeune femme arriva vers eux et les salua, un grand sourire illuminant son visage

- Edward ! Alphonse !, s'exclama la jeune femme

- Oh, bonjour Scieska. répondirent à l'unisson les deux blonds.

- Vous aussi vous faites vos emplettes pour le mariage du Colonel Mustang ?

Les deux blonds acquiescèrent.

Edward regarda le ciel. Si bleu, avec quelques petits nuages de coton blanc, par-ci par-là. Un temps merveilleux pour un mois de Mai.

Il soupira, regarda le fleuve où se reflétait le soleil, ainsi que toute la rue piétonne en face et les barrières.

En face de lui, sur le bord, deux pêcheurs s'amusaient et riaient de bon coeur, oubliant leur cannes à pêche, dont une tomba à l'eau, les faisant rire de plus belle.

- Tu rêvasses grand frère ?, demanda une voix derrière lui

- Ouais., répondit-il alors qu'Alphonse s'asseyait près de lui

- Dis, Ed ?

- Quoi ?

- Quelque chose ne vas pas, hein ?

- Mais non. Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas., murmura Edward, pas vraiment convaiquant

- Tu peut tout me dire, tu sais.

- Mais tout va bien, je te dis.

- Tu mens mal, Ed. C'est à cause du mariage du Colonel ?, questionna Alphonse, persuadé d'être sur la bonne voix

Edward ne répondit pas, détournant la tête pour cacher les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

- Ed ..., s'inquiéta son frère, voyant l'aîné cacher sa tête dans ses bras croisés.

- Ne t'en fais pas ; ça va aller.

- Mais tu l'aimes ! Je le sais !!

- Il se marie, c'est tant mieux pour lui.

- Et tant pis pour toi c'est ça ? J'ai vu la lettre que t'as écrit. Vas lui donner !

Edward se leva d'un coup.

- Non mais ça va pas !!

Alphonse se leva à son tour.

- Fais-le, sinon tu le regretteras !!

- Il ne m'aime pas. Il l'aime, elle. Laisse-le être heureux.

- J'ai très bien vu à quel point tu l'aimes, ça va te faire mal, Ed, ce mariage.

- Laisse, ça va aller., rétorqua Edward, plus pour se rassurer lui-même que son frère.

Mais Alphonse n'était pas convaincu, mais savait que son frère allait le regretter.

De son côté, Deborah était aux anges. Elle avait fait venir un tailleur de grande renommée pour lui confectionner sa robe, et aujourd'hui, il venait la lui apporter pour faire quelques finitions sur elle et qu'elle puisse la voir.

- Oh, Vincent (1), elle est somptueuse !!, s'exclama-t-elle

- N'est-ce pas ? Et elle te va à ravir., répondit Vincent

- Merci, Vincent, vraiment merci.

Vincent était le fils du tailleur qui travaillait pour les Grumman depuis bien longtemps. A sa mort, c'est Vincent qui avait continué à faire perpétrer cette connaissance et ce nom dans le domaine de la couture. Deborah et lui étaient des amis d'enfance et avaient fréquenter la même école primaire privée, et le même collège, privé lui aussi. Ils étaient tous les deux de familles riches et de haut rang.

- Qu'en penses-tu Maria ?, questionna Deborah à sa femme de chambre et confidente, Maria.

- Elle est vraiment magnifique, et je partage tout à fait l'avis de Monsieur Vincent. Elle est encore plus belle sur vous.

- Tu croies que Roy aimera ?, ajouta la jeune femme, soudain soucieuse

- Bien sûr, mademoiselle, bien sûr.

- J'espère qu'il sera à l'heure., plaisanta Vincent

Tous les trois éclatèrent de rire, ce qui intrigua quelques domestiques qui passaient dans le couloirs, ou bien dans les jardins, et entendirent par les fenêtres et portes ouvertes ses manifestations de joie délirante.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Roy est toujours à l'heure, jamais en retard., répondit Deborah., Il a toujours même été en avance, toujours poli, toujours charmant. Un vrai coureur dragueur prétentieux quoi !, ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils., Mais un jour je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être comme ça, de jouer les parfaits ; et c'est là qu'il a commencé à être naturels, et nous avons alors parlé que nous, qui avons une réputation à tenir, devons toujours se montrer parfait, pour ne pas briser notre image. C'est depuis ce jour que j'ai découvert que sous ses apparences Roy est un homme sensible, doux, merveilleux et doté d'un sens de l'humour parfois assez sadique si je puis dire, mais tellement attirant. Au fond de lui, ce n'est encore qu'un jeune garçon extrêmement renfermé, très sensible, qui a besoin d'amour...

A ces mots, elle se rendit compte que Maria, Vincent, et plusieur domestiques qui s'étaient arrêtés devant la porte ouverte la fixaient avec attention.

- Oh et puis zut !, lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire aux domestiques pour leur montrer que ce moment d'égarement de leur par n'était pas grave vu qu'elle le partageait.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ya quelqu'un ? Ohé ?? Vous m'entendez ? *se retourne*

Ah, vous êtes là, ouf ! J'ai eu peur que personne ne vienne lire cette fic :)

Voila le blablatage de chaque début de fic :

**Disclamer : **Une fois de plus je ne fais qu'emprunter les persos de Arakawa (pour les torturer une fois de plus ? xD)

**Pairing : **Comme le résumé le laisse penser c'est du Roy/Ed, mais comme le montre aussi ce premier chapitre, c'est pas pour tout de suite ;)

**Rated :** K

**Parution du chap' suivant : **Aucune idée

(1) Je viens d'écrire ma feuille d'exposé de musique, sur Noir Désir dont l'un des membres s'appelle Vincent, c'est pour ça qu'il s'appelle comme ça lui

Comment m'est venue cette idée ? Bah je ne sais pas, au pif ? Non, j'étais à la caompagne quand ce chap' à été écrit (il a prit le grand air et mon cerveau aussi), d'abord à la main.

Je tient aussi à dire que je sais, je fais pas mal de fautes mais pourtant je corrige avec Word, alors si quelqu'un (Matsuyama ?) pourrait m'indiquer quel genre de fautes je fais ça serait sympa :3

Sinon, _Amour sans retour_ (fic précédente de moi, si vous n'avez pas lu, allez-y) continue toujours, c'est pas fini.

Review ? ça m'encouragerais à faire le chap' 2 (même pas encore commencé, seulement dans ma tête)


	2. Chapter 2

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapitre 2 : Préparatifs**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

La veille du grand jour, tout était déjà fin prêt.

Dans sa chambre, Deborah se démaquillait, elle était si heureuse, son coeur débordait de joie.

Alors qu'elle retirait le bandeau qui lui maintenait les cheveux en arrière et se levait pour aller se coucher, elle sentit deux bras l'enlacer et des lèvres chaudes se poser sur son cou.

- Bonsoir, mon amour., murmura une voix grave et douce à la fois

- Roy, je suis si impatiente !, s'écria-t-elle en se retourna pour entourer le cou du brun de ses bras

- Et moi donc., répondit-il en l'enlaçant plus étroitement

- Tu restes avec moi cette nuit ?, demanda-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres

- Je ne sais pas, mademoiselle, ma femme m'attends à la maison ; si je reviens trop tard elle va me soupçonner de la tromper., plaisanta Roy tout en faisant basculer la jeune femme sur le lit., Mais je trouve votre proposition fort alléchante.

Il l'embrassa farouchement sur la bouche, elle rit, ses lèvres pressées contre celle de son futur mari.

Lorsqu'il commença à la déshabiller, elle rit de plus belle, lui caressant tendrement les cheveux ; décidément elle avait fait le bon choix.

- Dis, Roy ?

- Mmmh ... ?, dit-il en guise de réponse, trop occupé à l'embrasser et la déshabiller

- Tu crois que quelqu'un s'opposera à notre mariage ?

Roy se releva un peu et la regarda dans les yeux sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Comment ça ?, demanda-t-il

- Eh bien, lors des mariages à l'église, comme le notre, le curé dit à moment _si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union qu'il le dise maintenant ou se taise à jamais_. Tu crois que quelqu'un s'y opposera ?

- Mais ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui te fais dire cela ?, dit doucement Roy., Bien sûr que non personne ne s'y opposera.

- Au mariage entre ma grand-mère et le Général Grumman, mon grand-père s'y est opposé. Il l'aimait encore, et après il s'est suicidé en laissant une magnifique lettre d'amour à ma grand-mère., raconta Deborah les larmes aux yeux ; Roy les essuya du bout des doigts. Elle s'en est voulu longtemps.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Deborah, personne ne souffrira. Je te le promets., la rassura-t-il

- Merci. Et si maintenant nous passions aux choses sérieuses ?

Il la regarda encore un peu, fixant les yeux bleus où brillait l'amour.

Roy lui répondit par un sourire avant d'éteindre la lumière, et de reprendre ce qu'il faisait avant que la jeune femme ne lui confie ses inquiétudes, qui, innocemment, n'était pas si absurdes que ça.

- Ed, c'est demain., annonça Alphonse pour décider son frère à aller tout avouer à Mustang

- Et alors ?, répondit-il, presque vexé que son frère lui dise cela ; il ne voulait en aucun cas que qui que ce soit (même Mustang) sache ses sentiments.

- T'es vraiment buté., se contenta de soupirer le jeune garçon

Il pus entendre un « m'en fous » grogné par son frère aîné qui était allongé sur le canapé à regarder les étoiles par la fenêtre, la tête dans les bras, seuls les yeux dépassants, cachés à moitié par des mèches de cheveux. Alphonse soupira une deuxième fois avant de s'asseoir par terre, au pied du canapé de l'appartement de Ed, où il hébergeait son frère et Winry, venus pour le mariage du colonel.

Un silence remplit de malaise s'installa dans la pièce, avant que Winry n'arrive pour les appeler à table.

Mais même autour du repas, l'ambiance était tendue, et aucun n'osa parler. A la fin du repas, Winry se décida à aller prendre sa douche, se démaquiller et se coucher, mais au fond elle voulait laisser les deux frères seuls, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Edward se leva à son tour, pour aller à la fenêtre et observer la lune. En ce moment, il n'était vraiment pas en bons termes avec son frère ; il détestait la manière dont Alphonse fourrait son nez dans ses problèmes de coeur et encore pire, se permettait de lui donner des conseils malgré qu'il lui ait dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'aide.

La lune était brillante, et il se sentit presque joyeux en la regardant. Mais la voix de son frère le ramena à la réalité.

- Ed ?

- Quoi ?, demanda Edward, la voix presque cassante

Alphonse déglutit, ne s'attendant pas à une réaction pareille, et préféra taire la pensée qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Il savait très bien qu'il pénétrait sans cesse dans l'univers intime de son aîné mais ne faisait ça que pour lui éviter de souffrir ; mais se rendait compte que finalement ça n'avait servit à rien. Edward allait souffrir, Alphonse le savait.

- Pardon., murmura le cadet en passant à côté de son frère pour rejoindre la porte et aller se coucher.

Edward regretta soudain de s'être mis en colère envers son frère, qui, ne voulait que l'aider. A ce moment, la sonnerie du téléphone résonna bruyamment dans l'appartement.

- Je réponds !, cria Edward à l'attention des autres occupants

Il se précipita vers le combiné, et décrocha.

- Oui ?

- Salut, Ed !!, s'exclama la personne au bout du téléphone

- Havoc ? Bon déjà, nous sommes le soir et puis .... je peux savoir ce qui t'amène à m'appeler à onze heures du soir ?

- Oh, je saiiis paas., répondit Havoc

- Havoc ? Tu serais pas bourré par hasard ?, demanda Edward, sachant pourtant la réponse

- Je saiiis paaas ; j'ai p'tête bu un ptit peu d'wisky .... disons 20 verres.

- Havoc, laisse ce téléphone !, ordonna une deuxième voix au bout du fil.

- Maiieuh, j'voulais encore lui parler.

- Laisses, j'ai dis. Bon, Breda tu l'envoies se coucher s'te plait ?

- Bon, il se passe quoi là ?!, s'emporta le petit blond qui attendait toujours au bout du fil.

- Ah, on est désolés Edward, s'excusa Falman., Havoc vient de se faire jeter par sa petite amie, et euh ....

- Vous avez organiser une petite fête de consolation c'est ça ?

- Ouais, et il a un peu trop bu, et pendant qu'on avait le dos tourné il s'est barré du salon...

- Pour venir me téléphoner c'est ça ?, coupa une nouvelle fois Edward

- Exactement. Bon c'est pas que j'ai rien à dire mais c'est mon appart' donc c'est moi qui paye le téléphone.

- Havoc, lache cet aspirateur !!, cria une voix que Edward reconnu être celle de Fuery

Falman raccrocha, sans doute pour aller aider le pauvre Fuery. Edward ne pus s'empêcher de sourire en pensant au bazar qui devait se passer actuellement chez Falman.

_Le pauvre._, pensa Edward en riant intérieurement

Le soleil entra par la fenêtre de la chambre de Deborah, mais elle ne dormais plus depuis déjà une heure. Roy était parti depuis longtemps, mais seulement pour se préparer.

_Comme à ma première nuit avec lui, le matin je me suis retrouvée seule_, pensa-t-elle, _J'ai horreur de ça._

Elle se souvint que Roy l'avait invitée chez lui un soir, d'habitude c'était au restaurant. Mais ce soir-là, elle resta plus longtemps que de coutume. Puis, elle se souvenait plus vraiment comment c'était arrivé (elle avait un peu bu), elle s'était retrouvée à faire l'amour avec lui. Quelques moi plus tard, il lui faisait sa demande en mariage.

Deborah avait été très heureuse de cette demande qu'elle avait toujours espérée, et en guise de réponse s'était jetée dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

La jeune femme fut intérompue par son chat, Moushi lorsqu'il monta sur le lit.

- Bonjour, Moushi., dit-elle au chat roux qui s'allongea nonchalement sur ses genoux une fois qu'elle fut assise.

Le chat lui répondit par un miaulement, et elle commença à le gratouiller entre les deux oreilles.

- C'est un grand jour, Moushi. Maman se marie. Tu verras, ça sera merveilleux, maman et Moushi seront heureux.,murmura-t-elle plus pour elle même que pour le chat, qui de toute façon ne comprenait ce qu'on lui disait qu'à l'heure du dîner.

Deborah avait peur de ne pas être heureuse, et cherchais par tous les moyens de l'être.

_« Oh, Deborah , c'est merveilleux de se marier. Je vais enfin être heureuse. » _lui avait dit un jour sa mère.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hello :3

Bon, ce chapitre est plus un délire qu'autre chose ! Moi qui pensais faire une fic assez triste, je me retrouve avec un milieu de chapitre plutôt humoristique (je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je me suis explosée de rire en écrivant le passage de Havoc bourré au téléphone). Surtout avec Fuery qui gueule 'Havoc, lache cet aspirateur !', là j'étais morte de rire. Humhum, je suppose que vous ça a pas dû vous faire beaucoup rire.

Alors, petite précision : les chapitres ne seront pas très longs (5 ou 6 pages Word, ce chapitre en fait 4)

J'espère que vous aimez toujours ; le mariage est pour le chapitre suivant.


	3. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

Bonjour à tous =)

Je suis désolée de casser votre enthousiasme, mais non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre ! u.u Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle : le hiatus qui pesait sur _Erreur _va être levé grâce à l'aide de _lafolleNeko-girlz_ qui a gentiment accepté de co-écrire cette histoire avec moi, me guérissant du syndrome de la page blanche dont j'étais atteinte ! Un grand merci à elle.

Le chapitre 3 ainsi que la suite vous sont promis =) je n'ai pas de date, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous les aurez ces chapitres !

Bien sûr, _Rape_, ma Fanfic en cours ne sera pas négligée pour autant : je tiens à garder ma belle avance XD

Ici, je vous propose uncénario dont j'ai eu l'idée, mais faute de temps (et de courage XD), je ne le dévelloperais jamais.

_**Scénario :**_

_**Titre : **_Journal intime / Journal d'un réfugié / ou : A nos dernier jours

_**Genre : **_Deathfic

_**Paring : **_Roy/Ed Parental ou romance, comme vous voulez

_**Rated : **_A vous de choisir !

_**Scénario : **_**Tiré du "Journal d'Anne Frank" _ **Edward (15/16 ans) et sa famille sont juifs, nous sommes en pleine seconde guerre mondiale. Contrains de se cacher, une vieille dame, Pinako Rockbell et sa petite fille Winry, les "hébergent" dans leur grenier où se trouve déjà un jeune résistant recherché par les SS : Roy Mustang, et un couple, Maes et Gracia Hugues ainsi que leur fille Elysia.

Malgré la non-entente qui règne au début entre Edward et Roy, petit à petit, la solidarité et la peur commune d'être découvert, un amitié va se nouer, et finir en relation amoureuse ou parental (grand frère /petit frère.)

Si vous avez lu le Journal d'Anne Frank, vous saurez qu'il y a une jeune femme, Miep Gies (prononcer Mipe Giz), qui se chargeait de leur apporter des vivres du marché noir. Dans cette fic, Rose tiendra le rôle de Miep.

Si vous ne l'avez pas lu (je vous le conseil, mais seulement si vous avez au moins 14/15ans), je vais vous expliquer un peu leur "mode de vie" : ne devant pas être trouvés, et vivant au dessus d'un magasin de prothèses, où se bousculent beaucoup de clients du à la guerre, ils sont contraints à ne pas faire de bruit la journée, et à ne pas sortir.

Le marché noir étant cher, chaque repas est comme un "cadeau". Par exemple : à Noël ou aux anniversaires, ils s'offraient des petits pots de confitures ou des gateaux, pour eux s'était un luxe !

Il n'y a qu'une salle de bain, qu'un seul toilettes et une cuisine commune. Il y a aussi une lucarne dans le grenier où Anne Frank et Peter (fils d'un couple cachés avec la famille d'Anne), vers la fin de leurs années de captivité (au début, Anne le déteste, le trouve bête) tissent une amitié qui va se transformer en une petite idylle qui s'interompera malheureusement par leur arrestation. Roy et Ed, tisseront donc leur amitié en regardant les étoiles, qui pourra se terminer par une parental ou une romance =) Vous pouvez aussi créer une histoire d'amour entre Winry et Al.

Comme l'a voulu le destin, le sort d'Anne Frank et les autres sera également réservé à Ed et les autres réfugiés : ils seront arrêtés.

La fic peut être tenue sous forme de journal, mais ce n'est pas obligé. Mais tout doit être du point de vu de Ed.

Dans le cas d'un journal, un épilogue sera de rigueur, reprenant le texte à la fin du Journal d'Anne Frank : _Ici se termine le Journal d'Edward Elric. Le 4 août 1944, la Feld-Polizei _(police nazie) _fit une descente dans l'Annexe _(surnom de l'endroit où ils étaient cachés)_. Tous les habitants, ainsi que Pinako et Winry, furent arrêtés et envoyé dans des camps de concentration._

_La Gestapo pilla l'Annexe, laissant par terre, pêle-mêle, revues et journaux, etc., parmis lesquels Rose trouva le Journal d'Edward. [...]_

_De tous les habitants de l'Annexe, seul Hohenheim est revenu, Pinako et Winry, ayant résitées aux privations des camps hollandais, sont retournés dans leur famille._

_En mars 1945, Edward murut dans le camps de concentration de Bergen-Belsen, deux mois avant la libération de la Hollande._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hommage à Anne Frank, ainsi qu'à tous les juifs morts lors de cette guerre. Aimez-vous les uns les autres, agissez consciensieusement et n'oubliez jamais, pour que plus jamais une telle chose se reproduise.


End file.
